The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers in the field of funding research. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to the use of computers in allocating research funding.
Research, including medical research, includes research in many different aspects or a particular research field. These different aspects may be similar or very disparate. For example, one aspect of medical research may be directed to studying imaging, while another may be focused on biochemistry. All such aspects require funding in order to proceed.